Soliloquio
by MVictoriaG
Summary: Quizá estas palabras nunca te lleguen. Quizá no llegue a escribirlas nunca o quizás no me atreva a contártelas. Pero lo que siento siempre estará aquí, en lo más profundo de este corazón resquebrajado. One Shot. Zelos PoV. Algunos spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia (y cualquier Tales of) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Namco.**

**Advertencias: **Spoilers casi del final del juego. Un Zelos un poquitín OoC, quizás.

* * *

Es un tanto divertido este sentimiento dentro de mí. No soy uno de esos que puede ocultarlo con facilidad. Lo he intentado, de veras, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no puedo, cada una de las moléculas de mi ser y todo el maná que fluye por mi cuerpo me pide que lo grite a los cuatro vientos. No puedo hacerlo. Debo anteponer la misión y ambos mundos a mis sentimientos. No me parece justo, pero debo hacerlo. Por ellos, por mí, por ti.

Aún recuerdo tu cara al verme hacer lo que hice. Sé que no estuvo bien, y espero que puedas perdonarme. Pero era mi deber. De otra manera, todo el plan se habría ido al garete y los mundos podrían haberse destruido. Pero, querida, mi mundo se destruyó en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron, en el momento en el que me miraste con aquellos ojos llenos de decepción, con esa mirada que parecía suplicarme que dijese que era todo una broma pesada.

Perdóname por lo que hice. Perdóname por no decirte que era todo una mentira. Perdóname por engañarte, por mentirte, por el daño que (posiblemente) te hice. No sabes la de mentiras que he contado para ocultar todo. Y cada una de ellas se me clavaban en el corazón como un puñal.

Pero, querida mía, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que escucho tu voz, cada vez que huelo tu perfume, cada vez que me rozas (por casualidad, quizás), olvido todo y apenas puedo controlarme a mí mismo. Quiero besarte, quiero rozar cada centímetro de tu piel, quiero aspirar tu esencia hasta que me purifique, quiero fundirme contigo en un abrazo eterno. Adoro todo tu ser, adoro todo lo que eres.

Dicen que cuando amas a alguien así, sientes mariposas en el estómago. La verdad es que lo que yo siento se asemejaría más a una bandada de dragones eufóricos. Cuando tú estás, me siento capaz de escribir los mayores sonetos, de componer los más profundos versos que el ser humano haya escuchado jamás. Y después destruirlos, porque no se equipararían a la realidad, porque no se acercarían ni siquiera un poco a la perfección que hay en ti.

Nunca pensé que me encontraría pensando en estas cosas tan sensibleras. Nunca pensé que sentiría esto de verdad por nadie. Solía pensar que el amor no es real, que no era más que una ilusión que siempre se acaba, que no podía engañarme de esa manera. Pero aquí me tienes, ahogado en sentimientos que tratan de sobrepasar mis barreras, que casi consiguen atravesar mis murallas.

Y es que tú has creado esa rendija en mi fortaleza de hielo que tan desesperadamente trato de ocultar. Tú, que podías ver las grietas en mi alma a través de la máscara de porcelana. Tú, que con sólo una mirada atraviesas todo mi ser y grabas a fuego esos ojos en el fondo de mi alma. Esos ojos que, como las más brillantes estrellas, me guían en la noche, en la oscuridad, que apaciguan mis pesadillas.

Quizá estas palabras nunca te lleguen. Quizá no llegue a escribirlas nunca o quizás no me atreva a contártelas. Pero lo que siento siempre estará aquí, en lo más profundo de este corazón resquebrajado que tú curaste con tus níveas manos, con su tacto de seda, con su cálido toque.

Creía que el mundo era un lugar frío y hostil. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es ahora que estás tú en él. Puede parecer algo cursi, algo poco propio de mí. Y la verdad es que lo es. Sólo tú has conseguido cambiarme así.

¿Sabes? No se me da bien expresar mis sentimientos, así que disculpa que trate de explicarlos con palabras. Pero tengo que tratar de analizar todo esto, porque está sucediendo tan rápido que me da la impresión de que mi cuerpo no podrá soportarlo y sucumbirá en cualquier momento. Desde que comenzó este viaje, apenas he tenido un momento de lucidez para poder ponerme a pensar en ello. Vivo perennemente bajo tu influjo. Eres mi canto de sirena, mi debilidad, lo que más amo y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

No sé qué es lo que sientes tú, y la verdad es que no me importa. No me malinterpretes, es que el simple hecho de tu existencia ya es suficiente para mí. Aunque ames a otro, aunque no ames a nadie, aunque estés demasiado ocupada tras todo esto como para plantearte cualquiera de estas opciones, por favor, debes sobrevivir. Con eso me doy por satisfecho. Con poder verte, escucharte, captar un retazo de tu aroma en el viento... con eso me basta. Como decía aquel poema: _"Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"._Y de esta forma seguiré amándote, si así lo quieres.

Volveremos a encontrarnos, eso puedo asegurártelo. Puedo soportar tus miradas recelosas (justificadas, por otra parte) e incluso tu ira. Pero, debo pedirte un único favor. En el momento en el que nuestras miradas vuelvan a encontrarse, por favor, ignora todo lo que sé que puedes ver tras mis murallas. Ignora las lágrimas furtivas que, en cualquier momento, pudieran aflorar. Ignora las mentiras que pueda llegar a contar.

Por favor, sigue dedicando esas pocas pero deslumbrantes sonrisas (aunque no vuelvas a dedicármelas a mí), sigue cuidando de todos (aunque no vuelvas a cuidar de mí), sigue iluminando la vida de todo el mundo (la mía ya la iluminas con la luz de diez mil soles), sigue atravesándome con esa mirada tan profunda (que parece esconder más de lo que dices). En resumen, sigue siendo tú misma (y prométeme que no cambiarás).

Tuyo hasta el fin de los tiempos,

Zelos Wilder.

* * *

¡Tercer fanfic del Tales of Symphonia! Estoy a punto de terminarlo por segunda vez, y me apetecía bastante escribir algo así, la verdad xD

Estoy un poco de bajón últimamente, así que el fic quizás ha quedado un poco tristón, pero tendréis que decírmelo vosotros :3

Ah, sobre la pareja... bueno, lo he dejado un poco en el aire para que cada cual se lo tome a su manera, pero si leéis mis otros fanfics del Tales of Symphonia, sabréis en qué pareja estaba pensando cuando escribí esto.

Mi banda sonora mientras escribía fueron Your song (las versiones de Moulin Rouge y Elle Goulding), varias de La Oreja de van Gogh (V.O.S., Cuántos cuentos cuento y La paz de tus ojos, entre otras) y de Amaral (Sin ti no soy nada, Te necesito, Moriría por vos). Esto se nota porque se me han colado algunas frases de estas canciones en el fic xD

Ah, por cierto, para quien no lo conozca: el poema al que se refiere Zelos es el Soneto XVII de Pablo Neruda ;D

La verdad es que me da la impresión de que ha quedado un poco sensiblero, pero bueno. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
